disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Manania Chimera
Manania Chimera CR 19 XP 204800 N Huge Aberration (Chimera, Monster) Init +2; Senses Scent, Darkvision 60ft; Perception +36 Auras Fear Aura (100ft., DC 25) ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 31, touch 7, flat-footed 30 (-2 size, -2 Dex, +1 dodge, +24 natural) hp 377 (26d8+260); Regeneration 5 Fort +17, Ref +6, Will +20 DR 20/- Immunities Polymorph, Death Effect, Poison, Disease Resist Acid 30, Cold 30, Electricity 30, Fire 30 ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 70 ft. Melee 2 claws +57 (2d6+27/x3) , bite +55 (2d6+27) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks Trample (1d8+36, DC 42), Rage (63 rounds/ day), Rend (claw, 1d8+36), Pounce ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 48, Dex 6, Con 29, Int 6, Wis 20, Cha 14 Base Atk +19; CMB +61; CMD 69 (73 vs. trip) Feats Alertness, Dazzling Display, Dodge, Improved Great Fortitude, Improved Initiative, Lunge, Multiattack, Power Attack, Spring Attack, Staggering Critical, Stand Still, Toughness, Vital Strike Skills Intimidate +31, Perception +36 Languages Common SQ Aberration Traits ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Rage (Ex) A Manania Chimera can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting it additional combat prowess. A Manania Chimera can rage for 63 rounds per day. A Manania Chimera can enter rage as a free action. While in rage, a Manania Chimera gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, it takes a ?2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the Manania Chimera 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a Manania Chimera cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A Manania Chimera can end it's rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A Manania Chimera cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a Manania Chimera falls unconscious, it's rage immediately ends, placing it in peril of death. Fear Aura (Su) ''' A Manania Chimera radiates a 50ft. aura that will affect everyone entering or standing within as the 'Fear' spell. This is a mind-affecting fear effect that allows a DC 25 will save to negate. The save DC is charisma-based. '''Horrific Howl (Su) As a standard action the Manania Chimera can release a horrid howling. Creatures within 60 feet that hear it must make a will saving throw DC: 25 or be stunned. If the creature is effected by a fear effect already they are also knocked prone. Creatures within 1 mile that can hear this must make a will save of the same DC or be shaken for 10 minutes. Stitched Flesh Body (Su) A Manania Chimera's body is made of combined animal parts and the pieces of Witch Soldiers. As such it has thick skin and can easily shrug off blows that would kill other creatures. The Manania Chimera is immune to critical hits and sneak attack damage. Familiar (Su) If a witch uses their familiar ability to bond with a creature and selects the Manania Chimera as their familiar, it gains an additional amount of hitpoints equal to 1/2 of the witch's. Berserk (Ex) When a Manania Chimera enters combat, there is a cumulative 1% chance each round that its elemental spirit breaks free and the golem goes berserk. The uncontrolled golem goes on a rampage, attacking the nearest living creature or smashing some object smaller than itself if no creature is within reach, then moving on to spread more destruction. The golem’s creator, if within 60 feet, can try to regain control by speaking firmly and persuasively to the golem, which requires a DC 19 Charisma check. It takes 1 minute of inactivity by the golem to reset the golem’s berserk chance to 0%. Immunity to Magic (Ex) A Manania Chimera is immune to any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. In addition, certain spells and effects function differently against the creature, as noted below. *A magical attack that deals cold or fire damage slows a Manania Chimera (as the [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slow slow]'' spell) for 2d6 rounds (no save). *A magical attack that deals electricity damage breaks any [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/slow ''slow]'' ''effect on the golem and heals 1 point of damage for every 3 points of damage the attack would otherwise deal. If the amount of healing would cause the golem to exceed its full normal hit points, it gains any excess as temporary hit points. A Manania Chimera gets no saving throw against attacks that deal electricity damage. Technique Pool: The Chimera has a pool of technique's per day equal to it's level+ it's constitution modifier (35). It can spend these to perform any technique on the Dragon or Manticore technique list. ------------------------------ EVILITIES ------------------------------ 1. Heavy Stance: You cannot be moved from your location by a technique, spell, or ability against your will. In addition, you are immune to the trip combat mantuver while this is equipped. 2. Power Shot: Gain a +8 bonus to attack and damage rolls 3. Most Badass Overlord: Gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls for every 2 levels you possess. ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: Any Organization: Solo Treasure: Standard